Antes del amanecer
by Alo-chan
Summary: Una vida habría de desaparecer esa noche, la sentencia estaba escrita, el sacrificio elegido. Sin embargo mientras ella estuviese viva jamás permitiría que aquella sentencia se llevase a cabo. La noche es larga y los misterios aquella noche que cambio la vida de la familia real son revelados. Para Ficker D.A.T


¡Feliz cumpleaños Nicooo!... digo, ¡Feliz Halloween!… ya ya Navidad xD Aunque sabemos que no era con el fin de que fuese regalo de navidad… y sabemos que tampoco debía de haber sido entregado hoy pero.. pss ignorémoslo jajaja xD En fin, he aquí mi deuda (media) pagada. Disfrutalooo n.n

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia es una aparte de la que en el comic "La búsqueda" aparece, así que podría ser tomado como Semi-Au a sabiendas que la del comic es oficial. Igualmente aclaro que sera un two-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** Avatar la leyenda de Aang es obra de sus creadores Bryke y este fic fue elaborado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Antes del amanecer.**

Por: Alo-chan

* * *

A la luz de la noche se tomó un momento para mirar el largo pasillo que guiaba la alcoba de sus pequeños hijos. Mil pensamientos bañados en la más profunda preocupación inundaban su mente. ¿Sera esto lo correcto? ¿Realmente no habrá otra salida? Aquellas preguntas solo se veían opacadas por los lamentos de su mente. Oh mis pequeños, ¿A dónde hemos llegado? Si tomo la decisión más difícil, la vida de alguien más por las suyas… ¿Qué no eso me convierte en alguien igual a ellos? No me importa. Solo se puede enfrentar a los monstros estando a su altura.

Tan solo no despierten ahora, no vean al monstro que tendrá que marcharse, al monstro que ya no es merecedora de estar a su lado. No poder tocarlos don estas manos manchadas y sin embargo, oh como desearía llevarlos conmigo. Pues si bien me convertiré en lo que ellos, lo hare para ustedes. No me importaría cargar con este o cientos de otros pecados, llenarme las manos de sangre cuantas veces sea necesario por ustedes. Pero ellos son egoístas, ellos solo buscan el bien propio.

Lagrimas rodaron por el tono blanco de sus mejillas, intento contener el llanto mientras se apresuraba a cubrirse la boca, no fuese que algún sollozar escurridizo rompiera el frágil cristal que cubría aquel mundo de ensoñación en el que sus hijos yacían, donde ella sabía que a menos, estarían a salvo. Sin embargo no podía, no quería irse sin verlos una vez más.

Adentrándose a la habitación de Azula no pudo más que contemplarla. Tranquila, serena, durmiendo cuan ángel, algo hermoso que casi ni se permitía el respirar para no perturbarla. Nuevamente se le estrujo el corazón, nuevamente rogo en silencio. "Por favor no te despiertes" de repente se encontró con miedo de siquiera rosar su rostro, ahora el miedo era más a que se despertase y tan solo la contemplo, su mente le decía que sería la última vez más su corazón anhelaba por más. Y sin embargo, sabía que ella estaría bien. Tenía una determinación tan fuerte como la de él, sin duda estaría bien… ¡No! No podía engañarse. Azula era tan solo una niña, su padre era malvado, sabia exacto el camino que le haría tomar. Y ella como madre, ahora tan solo podía implorar

–No despiertes, mi pequeña. No ahora. –Susurro apenas acomodando los rebeldes cabellos que surcaban su sereno rostro dormido.

Salió de la alcoba con repitiendo una frase en su cabeza, como un mantra mental. Intentando hacerse creer que mientras más lo repitiera este se haría realidad; "Azula va a estar bien".

Entrando al cuarto de su pequeño niño, se sintió morir. Se le retorcían los intestinos en el interior, o esa era la idea que su cuerpo le hacía entender. ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo? Si sabía que Azula no quedaría a salvo en este lugar, Zuko se encontraba en una posición mucho peor.

Sin embargo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su decisión había sido tomada. Una vida se apagaría esa noche y si tenía el poder ella jugaría sus cartas para evitar que fuese quienes más le importaban.

Se dispuso a marchar pero un repentino golpe de culpa, quizá remordimiento o simple temor llegaron a ella, sintió entonces la necesidad de dar quizá el último consejo a su primogénito.

–No importa cuánto las cosas parezcan cambiar, nunca olvides quien eres. –Y tras haberle despertado, lo dejo ahí adormilado y confundido, para desaparecer entre las penumbras de aquella decisiva noche.

….

La noticia había volado y se había dispersado de este a oeste en toda la nación del fuego. El sucesor al señor del fuego había perdido a su hijo y por si fuese poco su asedio a Ba Sing Se había resultado un total fracaso. Sin embargo él no lograba entender, todo aquello solo daba lugar a una gran deshonra para su nación ¿Por qué entonces no hacer lo correcto? ¿Por qué no nombrarle a él como el nuevo sucesor?

Las palabras de su padre habían sido claras, solo un pequeño ser resultaba ser el estorbo entre la gloria, poder y honor que llevaba aquel título que anhelaba; El señor del fuego Ozai.

"Solo experimentando el mismo dolor que tu hermano, perder a tu primogénito hijo puedo concederte al morir mi lugar" Aquella había sido su sentencia y la balanza en su cabeza había sido clara desde el principio.

–Solamente yo puedo llevar a la gloria el nombre de la nación del fuego. Sacrificar una vida por el resplandor de toda una nación, esa la más noble de las causas. –Murmuraba para si en medio de los jardines

Quizá la razón por la cual él debía luchar. Y si bien seria doloroso es un sacrificio que por mucho estaba dispuesto a correr, después de todo, se trataba de su primogénito. Nunca se engañó, no veía en él lo que esperaba ver, no se veía a sí mismo como sucedía con Azula. Detestaba que la ideología de ambos fuese tan distinta. Para el como padre, era como intentar convertir una piedra a diamante, quizá lo lograría pero tomaría demasiado tiempo, contando que esta piedra no parecía ceder a sus demandas.

–Ozai ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? –La repentina voz de reproche a sus espaldas lo sacaron de sus vacilaciones. No hacia falta pretender ignorancia, la pregunta era clara y mientras mas rápido pasaran las cosas tanto mejor para el.

–¿Qué es lo que sabes?

–El precio a pagar por ser nombrado Señor del fuego –Hizo una pausa por el malestar que le ocasionaba la sola idea –No pensaras…

–Mi padre, Azulón fue claro. Solo puedo pagar la pena de una vida perdida con el de otra del mismo valor. –Hizo una pausa volteando hacia la mujer a sus espaldas. –He de entregas a Zu…

El nombre no alcanzo a ser terminado, fue opacado por el sonido de un bofetazo que no fue esperado por el hombre.

–¡Ozai! ¿Qué estás diciendo? No le tocaras un cabello, a tu hijo. No te acercaras a Zuko.

La impresión inicial le hiso tomar un par de segundos para reaccionar, pero al hacerlo no se frenó. El segundo golpe por parte de Ursa fue frenado en modo brusco. El repentino gemido de dolor no le hizo suavizarse.

–Mi decisión está hecha. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. –Con esas palabras lanzo a un lado a la mujer quien desesperada le veía marchar, sintiendo que cada paso era sentencia a la vida de quien amaba.

Casi arrastrándose sobre suelos, dándose prisa para levantarse, dándose apuro en detenerle clamaba por su atención. –¡Ozai! ¡Espera! ¡Detente! –Pero sus gritos eran ignorados.

–¡Existe otra manera! ¡Yo te daré la corona!

Aquello último finalmente logro llamar la atención del hombre. Volteo mirándola incrédulo, aquello solo despertó su curiosidad más nunca pensó tomar en serio las palabras que de ella surgieran. Con un gesto burlón se permitió una carcajada pero no dudo en preguntar enseguida, nuevamente solo por el gusto de saber que pasaba por su mente.

–¿Cómo puedes darme tú la corona?

–Azulón reclama una vida por el trono… yo te entregare su vida por la de mi hijo. –Claro y sin vacilaciones hablo, algo en su mirar la hiso no poder dudar de sus palabras, quizá un escalofrió fugaz surco por su espalda pero nunca lo dejo notar. Lo merecía, ponerle tal barrera al trono, ser tan injusto con su persona. Si, su padre... no. Azulón merecía esa lección.

Cuando le pidió lo que le pidió claramente dio honor a su persona como un hombre sin piedad, así que aquella salida que Ursa le mostraba, ser cómplice de aquel crimen, sin mancharse las manos le parecía la mejor de las soluciones. Y aquella sería una noche larga.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?.

* * *

Bueno ahí la dejamos por hoy xD Jajaja espero te haya gustado Nico y no seas condescendiente si es que no (? jajajaja Cualquier cosa que quieras agregar o lo que sea podes decirme pibeee x3

Igualmente a quienes leyeran y quieran dar su opinión siempre es bienvenida, igual me disculpo por las posibles muchas faltas de ortografía, pero pues sigo trabajando en ello. Hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
